Aang, Prince Of The Fire Nation
by ClaraANDFoxxxy
Summary: What if along side the story we know and love there was another one transpiring along side it? In another universe,what would that one look like? Would things be the same, or different? What if the smallest thing changed everything? summary inside, sort


**(A/N: How to describe this…..uuuhhh right! Well my lovely assistant/co-writer and myself have decided that this is going to be a sort of pilot. Forgive us if it feels a bit rushed chances are…it probably was. The beginning that is! Everything else has been very planned out and we've double…no QUADRUBLE checked ourselves for any loop holes that might interfere with our unique plot. Which brings us to the plot. And "what is this amazing ass plot you two keep bragging about?!" Good question! Ever seen the butterfly effect? "So you mean to say your ripped off a movie?!" Sorta…wait NO! Damnit this took a lot of thought and obsessive-ness of avatar! The idea is that one small change can affect everything and everyone in the whole world similar to the concept of quantum physics! Oohhh big words! In this case, the small, tinsy, ittie-bittie, insignificant, irrelevant fact that is changing in this fan fiction of avatar is that, well um Aang sorta left the air temple a smidge early…oh and he floated to the fire nation instead of the south pole! :D ENJOY!) **

**Scouting Report**

**Initiated time of Shift: **Twilight

**Concluding time of Shift: **Dawn

**Approximate time of Irregular Sighting: **Four hours prior to sunrise

**Description of the sighting: **About ten miles south, a large buoyant structure was seen moving towards the coast. The other watchmen and I contacted one another via messenger hawk and confirmed that we had all seen such a thing moving at a gradual pace in our direction. Myself and three other superior officers made the decision of investigating it before alerting anyone. I personally went down to the shore to see for myself. My men and I made way to it on a compact vessel. Upon reaching the massive object we realized it was a sort of iceberg with the middle formed into a sphere shape. It wasn't until we discovered two humans residing in it did we contact the higher powers.

**Additional Notices: **Before I was dismissed of my duties, we were instructed that we needed to find a way to bring it ashore. Our method was simple; we released about six harpoons attached to chains into the block of ice. Two other vessels where required to pull it to land. With it's massiveness it limited us to a location of placement. Finally it was decided the best place to leave it was near the lake behind the palace. Right before I was to leave I witnessed Prince Iroh, Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa had come to see the spectacle that had the whole scout force shaken, possibly more than just us.

**Signed**

_Lieutenant Qiao _

Even the fire nation had winters, harsh ones that made it convincing to stay inside, shielded by the harsh winds and frost. Had it been any other season this massive structure would have disintegrated. The ice block was so large it could stand alone as an iceberg, yet it was buoyant and circular. In addition to it's oddities two humans resided in the freezing tomb. Ozai put his palm to the base of it, he drew it back quickly for he felt it would have claimed his hand had he left it any longer.

"Even as a firebender you jerk away from ice" Ursa smiled approaching it herself, with caution.

"You should feel this thing. It must be due to it's largeness."

"Has Iroh suggested anything?" Ozai gave a very distasteful glare at Iroh before answering.

"I think he's more concerned with our father's health than the possibilities of this man in the ice being the avatar"

"Well that's to be expected."

"Prince Ozai!" A grunt had motioned for his attention "Prince Iroh has decided to melt the structure; he said he wished to see you before we execute his orders" He sighed, so irritated with the matter being out of his control and with Iroh's. Simply because he was older and 'wiser'.

"What Iroh?"

"There is a bit of a problem with just melting the ice"

"And what would that be?"

"There is a child inside, along with the presumed Avatar"

"A child?" Ozai wasn't fazed.

"I would like your input on what we should do about that" Just as Ozai was about to suggest to abandon the child another voice was heard.

"A CHILD?! Iroh you found a child in the ice?"

"Yes Ursa, we did"

"We cannot leave him!" It was silent. The both of them felt ashamed for even considering it, now that Ursa was standing with her barely born child. "Iroh don't tell me that-"

"You must understand, this child was found with the supposed Avatar. We must take careful consideration at to what action we should take."

"I don't care who it was found with! It's a child." Iroh reached his hand to his new nephew, Zuko reached back, with his tiny innocent hand. The question was posed again.

"There is only one thing we can do. Ozai, everyone including myself must believe that child belongs to you and Ursa. For her sake and his"

~~~~There were moments, moments where Ursa had forgotten that Aang was not her own child. Ozai was so keen to remind her of this, usually when she would say something like

"I think Aang has my mother's eyes" she knew it couldn't possibly be true, but saying it made her feel closer to Aang. If she started to believe that such a statement was true that it would become true. She called it coping, Ozai called it 'treason to ones self'

"He really does, and your nose Ozai, don't you think?" She squinted her eyes at his tiny nose, nudging it with her own.

"How can you tell he's just a baby?! And besides that he's not OUR baby!"

"Don't say that you'll upset him" she teased. Ozai was not amused.

"You don't feel it upsetting that we're lying?! LYRING TO OUR NATION!?" Ursa stood with Aang tight to her hip. Her eyes narrowed at Ozai.

"We're already lying at least this is justified!" He stopped her from leaving; his grip was much stronger than her arm.

"I'm sorry; I'm just a little upset that my father has…passed on." He had been forgiven. She kissed his forehead accompanying it a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, and your sons love you"

"Lu Tin is leaving today" he changed the subject to avoid the awkwardness he felt towards both his sons.

"Oh? So soon…How is Iroh taking it?" Ozai shrugged.

"I don't bother myself with things like that"

"Shouldn't he be departing as well?"

Irritation rang in his voice. "That may have changed now that our father has passed. Suddenly conquering Ba Sing Sei isn't so important now that he's fire lord. So he's left his inexperienced son to deal with it instead of me"

"Perhaps he was considering your children and chose to keep you with them"

"That is hardly relevant when you're ruling the most powerful country in the world. No, Iroh is doing this to taunt me. To fuel my anger. Because my father saw me as inadequate and so does he. Iroh would rather leave Lu Tin in charge of the most important seize since the Air nomads. He's practically a child! Iroh is challenging me. And because he is fire lord I must step down! I must SUBMIT!" With Aang in his bed Ursa was free to comfort Ozai. To distract him.

"You'll always be my fire lord" She was well aware that this wasn't healthiest of methods for Ozai to understand he was needed more than he believed; but it did well to have him forget his anger and revive feelings of love. Addressing him in such a manner implied that she agreed with him without actually doing it. Extremely affective, extremely terrifying.

(A/N: ….HEY…. GUYS! Okay you're either one of four things

A: pissed because…various things

B: Pissed because this was uber short

C: Slightly intrigued or the ever popular

D: all of the above

So number one I'm sorry it was short but Aang is a baby I mean what do you want us to do?! And as I stated previously it is sorta a pilot.

Number two Sorry if you felt it was crappy writing in which I say "I'd like to see you do better screw you!" XD but seriously we all have writers block and I really wanted to put this out there so please if you do feel it was half hearted I assure you I have the passion of a zillion fan girls for this story and only half the annoyance. But have twice the grammar mistakes XD

Number three myself and my lovely co-writer would love to hear your comments, pleas, sarcastic remarks, angry cursing, but most of all CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Imma let my co-writer say whatever she needs to say… she says hi..great…peace! P.S. sorry for the long author notes.)


End file.
